Trouble in Lumpy Space
"Trouble in Lumpy Space" is the second episode in the first season of Adventure Time. It is the second episode overall. Synopsis Finn must travel to Lumpy Space to cure Jake of The Lumps after he is bitten by Lumpy Space Princess at Princess Bubblegum's marshmallow tea party. Plot Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess, and Hot Dog Princess are participating in a Mallow Tea Ceremony. Finn complains about the tea party but Princess Bubblegum tells him not to worry and that it takes years to master. Lumpy Space Princess says it is easy, but Finn calls her a faker and points out that it is easy for her because she's floating, not bouncing. She turns off her floating powers and during a bad fall, she accidentally bites Jake. Soon Jake's bite mark turns into a bump, and while Jake brushes it off as "nothing ominous," Lumpy Space Princess tells them that it is the early stage of The Lumps: a disease that happens whenever a Lumpy Space person bites a smooth person (similar to werewolf-like curses). The Lumps begin to transform a smooth person into a Lumpy Space Person and if the victim is not cured by sunset, that person will be lumpy forever. Jake's right arm and leg have already become lumpy, so Lumpy Space Princess takes Finn and Jake to Lumpy Space to find The Lumps Antidote. Lumpy Space Princess takes Finn and Jake into the Cotton Candy Forest to the portal which is a frog and mushroom. Lumpy Space Princess gives the frog the password, which is "WHATEVERS 2009!"Explanation of password's meaning, and they are transported into Lumpy Space. L.S.P. starts to show them her house but Finn reminds her of the urgency of the situation and she tells them that the antidote is at Makeout Point. They hit a roadblock when Lumpy Space Princess also says that they have to use a car to travel or they will fall into the Lumpy Abyss. Lumpy Space Princess tries using her parents' car, but they ban her from it after she mouths off to them and makes her mother cry (Her father forbids smooth people in Lumpy Space). Finn asks Lumpy Space Princess if she knows anyone else with a car and she says her friend Melissa but she is dating her ex-boyfriend, Brad. Finn is frustrated that she has again forgotten the urgency of the situation. She calls Melissa who reminds her that tonight is the weekly promcoming dance, and soon Lumpy Space Princess acts shocked, as she had forgotten. So Finn takes her phone and impersonates Lumpy Space Princess to have Melissa to drive them to Makeout Point, and she agrees. Jake's lumpiness worsens, to the point where he starts acting like a Lumpy space person. Melissa drives them to Makeout Point first stopping at Brad's house to pick him up. At Makeout Point they meet a trio of Lumpy Space people (Monty, Lenny, and Glasses) who hate being lumpy and use a sphere (the antidote) to make themselves look smooth. They were about to hand the antidote to Finn and Jake when Lumpy Space Princess showed up and insulted them calling them 'posers.' Finn yells at Lumpy Space Princess for causing things to go bad. Feeling offended she yells at Finn saying that she's just trying her best and she storms off headed to promcoming, and suddenly Jake becomes fully lumpy and he leaves with Lumpy Space Princess. Finn is disappointed in himself for being unable to save Jake and then explodes with rage saying he will destroy Lumpy Space. The posers are drawn back by Finn's hatred of lumpiness and give him the antidote. Finn has to find a way to get to promcoming, but the posers tell Finn that he will fall into the Lumpy Abyss since he is a smooth person. Finn realizes that in order to make it, he has to be lumpy, so he makes the posers bite him and the multiple bites begin to 'accelerate the lumpification process'. He crashes into the promcoming building and sees Lumpy Jake dancing. Finn tries to make Lumpy Jake use the antidote, but due to Jake's new lumpy behavior, he refuses, just as Finn finally becomes fully lumpy. Lumpy Finn begins to leave with the antidote but Lumpy Jake fights him for it. Eventually, Jake accidentally sits on the antidote and becomes normal again. Lumpy Finn also refuses to sit on the antidote and starts to run away but runs into a large lumpy space person and loses consciousness. He wakes up sitting on the antidote, returned to normal. Finn apologizes to Lumpy Space Princess for yelling at her and Lumpy Space Princess tells them that he and Jake can make it up to her by dancing one last dance with her. Jake responds in a lumpy voice, pretending he still has the Lumps. But Jake says he's kidding, and so they dance. Characters Major characters *Finn *Jake *Lumpy Space Princess Minor characters *Princess Bubblegum *Hot Dog Princess *Lumpy Space People **Lumpy Space King **Lumpy Space Queen **Melissa **Brad **Glasses **Lenny **Monty *Snail Trivia *The license plate on Melissa's car says, "SXY LUMP." *Lumpy Space Princess says that The lumps is caused by her bite and follows "werewolf rules." Errors *When Finn becomes lumpy, his backpack disappears. *This is one of two episodes that didn't originally include the waving snail (the other being "Blood Under the Skin"). However, the snail was added in later. Production notes *This episode became available on iTunes for free, two weeks before its official showing. Censorship This episode was censored on Cartoon Network Australia. See Censorship of Adventure Time in Australia#Trouble in Lumpy Space for more information. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1